


between meetings

by MetaAllu



Category: DCU (Comics)
Genre: Implied Sexual Content, In a closet but not in THE closet yanno?, Kon is a bad influence, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Sloppy Makeouts
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-28
Updated: 2018-03-28
Packaged: 2019-04-14 03:59:09
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 235
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14127594
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MetaAllu/pseuds/MetaAllu
Summary: Why plan a date over the phone when you can do it while making out in a janitor's closet?





	between meetings

**Author's Note:**

  * For [titboys](https://archiveofourown.org/users/titboys/gifts).



> surprise, it's inappropriate content.

Superheroes usually don’t leave room in their schedules for dates, which makes for some pretty awkward situations.  For example, that’s why Tim’s got a mop handle digging into the small of his back right now, because he’s in a janitor closet at Wayne Enterprises, sneaking in some make out time between meetings.

“What about next Saturday?” Kon asks between lazy, open-mouthed kisses over his chest, Tim’s button-up halfway undone and tugged partly out of his waistband.  Kon looks as put together as always, though considering he’s in tight jeans and a leather jacket, that doesn’t mean much.

“Charity ball, then patrol.”

Kon flicks his eyes up momentarily.

“I could come on patrol.”

Tim snorts, and then he gasps because Kon’s teeth are scraping lazily over his skin, then harder, worrying marks into his pecs.

“Remember last time?”

Kon grins, sly and delighted.  “Uh-huh.”

Last time, they ended up humping in an alley like teenagers, and almost getting caught in the act by a mugger.  It had been one hell of a night.

“Bad idea,” Tim says, trying to sound stern as Kon works a hand into his pants and cups his dick.

“ _ Great  _ idea,” Kon counters, sliding down onto his knees.

“Kon.” There’s a note of warning in his voice.  Kon chuckles and tugs down his pants and underwear.

“Fine.  I’ll just sneak in your window after.  Now shh. We only have 10 more minutes.”


End file.
